Sekai de Saikoo no Kyuuka(SSK)
by Patri-chan SM
Summary: Un fic de humor donde todo puede ser posible, teniendo en cuenta que transcurre durante las vacaciones de los chicos de Raimon en la isla Liocott. Character x Oc (varias parejas). Muy mal summary, asi que PASEN Y LEAN :D -Rated T por... lenguaje mal hablado y demás cosas shishishi-


**Hoooola, sep, aqui traigo un nuevo, pero este es distinto a los demás, ya que va ser comedia pura y dura xD. Bueno, nos vemos abajo~**

**_Inazuma no me pertenece. Tampoco todos los ocs. Solo son de mi propiedad Fuyumi y Kirakaze Tenshi y Nadia Tachimukai._**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Diálogos-**

*** Pensamiento ***

**GRITOS**

_**Pd: Gracias a Laura Excla, Valen Mizukoshi, Shimori Matsumoto y Michiru-Neko-chan por sus ocs.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1. ¡¿Vacaciones?! ¡De vuelta a la isla Liocott!**

Eran muy temprano en Sun Garden, exactamente las 7:00 a.m. Tres chicas chicas se encontraban en la entrada con sus maletas.

-Jooo, yo quería despedirme de Mido y Suzu... sois malas ¬3¬- dijo la que parecía la más joven de todas.

-Kira-chan, si les decimos ya no sería una sorpresa- dijo otra de las chicas, que a diferencia de las otras dos que son rubias, tiene el cabello color miel.

-Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que somos nosotras las que organizamos todo, nee-chan- recordó la tercera chica, que parece ser la más mayor.

-Oki, Fuyumi-nee * espero que no se preocupen al no encontrarnos... pero merecerá la pena ^^ *- las tres agarraron sus maletas y partieron a un destino desconocido... por ahora.

* * *

Mientras tanto, otra chica con un gran maleta rosa se disponía a salir, cuando se dio la vuelta y fue escaleras arriba, hasta entrar en una habitación, en la cuál duerme un chico de cabellos castaños claros. La joven se acerca, le da un beso en la frente, y antes de marcharse del cuarto deja una nota y dice...

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver, mi pequeño Tachi- salio de la casa y partió al igual que las otras tres jóvenes.

* * *

Dos chicas y un chico, estan en el aeropuerto de Inazuma, al parecer esperando a alguien.

-Menos mal que quedamos a las 7:15... que si no a saber a que hora vienen- dijo el chico un poco frustrado.

-Tranquilo Hiroshi, conociendo a Nadia ahora mismo estara viniendo a toda leche gritando que llega tarde... y con Fuyumi, Laura y Kirakaze, seguro que llegan muy pronto, Sun Garden está muy lejos del aeropuerto- la morena intentaba tranquilizar a su hermano.

-Oye... he llamado y Shin, Michiru y demás ya están en la isla... solo faltamos nosotros...- la peli café se fijo en 4 chicas que llegaban cansadas y jadeantes de tanto correr- je, a buenas horas mangas verdes.

-La ostia, menudo carrerón- dijo la chica de la gran maleta rosa.

-Nadia, estamos en horario infantil...- dijo ahora la más mayor de las dos rubias.

-Jeje, nunca va cambiar... menos mal que ha estado solo 2 años en España... que si llega a estar más tiempo no se cómo habría venido xP- dijo ahora la pequeña rubia, haciendo que los demás estallaran en risas, a lo que Nadia se puso a hacer circulitos con un dedo en una esquina y con aura depresiva mientras decía: "¿Por qué siempre a mi?"

-Un momento...- empezó a decir Michiru- ¡Oh my god, Fuyumi se a reído!- todo pusieron los ojos en blanco, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo la chica de cabellos celestes.

-WAAAAA, EL APOCALYPSIS- salieron corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, a excepción de la nombrada, que puso cara de '¿Y a estos que les pasa?'

* * *

Ya eran la 9:00 de la mañana, y en Sun Garden todos ya estaban despiertos, menos cierto chico tulipán.

- ¡Nagumo! ¡Laura, Kira y Fuyumi no están!- un alarmado Hiroto entro en el cuarto del mencionado junto a Suzuno y Midorikawa. Nagumo del susto se cayó de la cama.

-Aggg, me da igual que Kira, Fuyumi y Laura... **(N/A: procesando... xD)** ¡CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁN!- Ese grito alarmó a todos, que fueron inmediatamente a ver que pasaba.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- preguntó Ulvida.

-Es que Kira-chan, Lau-chan y Fuyumi-chan no están ¿dónde se habrán metido?- Mido dijo lo último más para sus adentros que para los demás.

-Ahhh * mejor que estén lejos, asi tendré a Hiro-kun para mí sola muajajaja *- pensó Ulvida.

-Chicos, yo se dónde están- Hitomiko hizo sobresaltar a todos- Leed esta carta y os enteraréis de todo.

* * *

En Raimon estaban extrañados, ya que nuestros queridos capitán y portero suplente no llegaban. Iban a llamar a sus casas cuando los ven llegar bastante cansados.

-¿Endo, Tachimukai? ¿Que os ha pasado?- preguntó Goenji.

-Mi prima Etsuko...- empezó Endo.

-Y mi hermana Nadia...- continuó Tachimukai.

-¿Las han secuestrado, las han atropellado, qué?- dijo Tsunami extrañamente alarmado.

-¡SE HAN IDO!- Caida al estilo anime de parte de todo el equipo.

-¿Se han ido, adónde?- preguntó Kido.

-Pues...

-Yo os responderé a esa pregunta- Endo se vio interrumpido por Hibiki.

* * *

Cuando Hibiki terminó de explicar y lo chicos de Sun Garden leyeron la carta, se telefonearon mutuamente.

-¡Hiroto/Endo, hay que ir a la isla Liocott!- dijeron los dos a la vez. Hablaron de cuando irían, quienes irían, y por qué tenían que ir cada. Al parecer han 'secuetrado' a las chicas y se las han llevado a la isla. Lo que no saben es que la sorpresa que se llevarán, por que vivirán las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas.

* * *

**Bueeeeeno, ya sé que a sido corto, pero es lo que he podido escribir con los datos que tengo, además de que la presentación oficial de los Ocs será en el próximo cap, que será mas largo. Espero que os hayáis reido, porque esa es la finalidad de este fic. Y cambiando de tema... Mis otros fics (que son muchos - _ -U) los iré actualizando poco a poco cuando me llegue la inspiración. Sin nada más que decir me voy :)**

**Chaooooo~**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
